1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying the radiographing range of a human body to be examined.
2. Description of the Related Art
A list display apparatus of a medical image in the related art displays list display items (radiograph information, attribute information of a patient, attribute information of the medical image) as a character string. Ordinarily, the list display items regarding the medical image obtained by one inspection (radiographing) are displayed on one row of a list.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-264167 discloses such a technique that when the user selects one medical image on a medical image list displayed by a character string, a diagram showing a radiographing region and an image type of the medical image is illustrated on a body diagram of a human body. Thus, the user can easily discriminate the radiographing region and image type of the selected medical image.